Don't touch him TRAD
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Après la mort de Phil, l'équipe déménage dans la tour Stark pour continuer de se rapprocher. Tony prend sur lui pour essayer d'honorer le dernier souhait de son mari, pour que l'équipe soit soudée. Mais cela devient lentement beaucoup trop. L'équipe ne cesse de l'intimider. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le génie se brise. Heureusement, un invité inattendu est là pour recoller les morceaux


**TITRE** **:** Don't touch him

 **GENRE** **:** Traduction, Bashing, Drama.

 **PLOT** **:** Après la mort de Phil, l'équipe déménage dans la tour Stark pour continuer de se rapprocher. Tony prend sur lui pour essayer d'honorer le dernier souhait de son mari, pour que l'équipe soit soudée.

Mais cela devient lentement beaucoup trop.

L'équipe ne cesse de l'intimider. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le génie se brise.  
Heureusement, un invité inattendu est là pour recoller les morceaux.

 **PARING :** Phil Coulson/Tony Stark

 **RATING** **:** M pour la douleur

 **BÊTA** **:** Personne

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, ça appartient à Marvel, et l'histoire en elle-même appartient à ** _Awesome_Godess_of_Mischief_** sur A03

 **NOTE** **: • Ceci est une traduction.**

 **•** Elle est aussi postée sur A03

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

Les portes du laboratoire claquèrent et Tony déglutit difficilement du bureau où il était assis.

Steve venait tout juste de sortir, après ses remontrances habituelles sur les dates butoirs à un Tony épuisé.

L'ingénieur avait promis une nouvelle création d'ici la fin de la semaine, mais Steve la voulait plus tôt. Combiné à cela la pression venant des industries Stark, celles du SHIELD, et les réparations de New York, eh bien...

Tony s'écroulait lentement.

.

Non pas qu'il se souciait de sa santé, en tout cas plus depuis que Phil était mort.

Stupide Dieu idiot avec son stupide sceptre.

Poignarder son mari. Probablement, la seule personne qui pouvait gérer et peut-être apprécier la personne imbuvable qu'était Tony Stark. Disparue. Évaporée.

.

C'était les dernières volontés de Phil, que les Avengers deviennent une véritable équipe. Et Tony fera tout ce qui faudra pour que ce dernier souhait se réalise. Peu importe ce qu'il devait faire. Il y parviendrait, ou au moins mourrait en essayant de tout son cœur.

Voilà pourquoi, au lieu d'aller dormir comme prévu, Tony attrapa une nouvelle tasse de café et se mit à travailler plus dur sur les améliorations que Steve désirait.

.*.

Tout avait commencé un mois plus tôt à peu près. Fury avait **_suggéré_ ** que les Avengers restent relativement proches, qu'ils puissent se lier et s'entraîner ensemble pour créer une bonne cohésion, pour les missions avait parfaitement compris la manœuvre et avait tout de suite proposé la tour Stark, toute rénovée, en signe de bonne foi.

Il avait d'ailleurs espéré que l'équipe puisse l'aider à traverser son deuil

Oh combien il avait eu tort.

.

Le premier jour où les Avengers étaient arrivés à la tour, tout juste emménagé, Tony était allé présenter ses excuses à Steve. Il n'avait jamais voulu dire toutes les atrocités qu'il avait lâchées sur le Helicarrier.

Une petite partie de lui attendait des excuses en retour. Au lieu de quoi, il n'eut droit qu'à une grimace de colère.

\- Vous en aurez mis du temps. Ce genre de comportement est inacceptable dans une équipe, Stark. Faites-le encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et je vous mets à la porte.

Tony s'était replié avec un petit signe de tête et la queue entre les jambes.

Il ne voulait pas décevoir Phil, pas une nouvelle fois.

Alors Tony s'était mit à travailler encore plus durement. Il se mordait la langue à chaque fois qu'un commentaire mesquin volait et gardait la tête basse quand les autres lui criaient dessus.

Il avait complètement redessiné les moteurs de l'Helicarrier, dessiné et créé de nouveaux costumes pour tous les Avengers, il rénovait et améliorait leurs armes quotidiennement, et s'éreintait à les garder tous ensemble.

.

Enfin, en fait... L'équipe était assez proche. Ils faisaient des soirées films et des dîners d'équipe. Seulement, Tony n'était pas invité.

Il y avait l'équipe, et puis il y avait Tony.

Il avait osé demander à Bruce une fois, pourquoi il n'avait jamais été invité.

Le scientifique avait roulé des yeux et poussé un soupir ennuyé.

 _\- Tu n'es pas un Avengers, Stark. Iron Man l'est. Si seulement tu donnais ton costume à quelqu'un qui le mérite réellement… Eh bien il ou elle sera bienvenue à se joindre à nous._

Tony n'en avait plus jamais parlé.

.*.

Natasha avait repris l'entraînement de boxe. Tony avait immédiatement accepté, prenant toutes les chances qu'on lui donnait pour passer du temps avec ses coéquipiers.

Même si elle n'a fait que le malmener pendant une heure entière, ne lui enseignant rien d'autre que de nouvelles manières de se blesser, c'était bien mieux que d'être ignoré. Bien mieux que de ne rien ressentir. C'était bien mieux d'être assommer et de passer une heure à récupérer dans le gymnase, que d'avoir à ramper dans un lit si froid et si vide.

.*.

L'anneau à son doigt serrait dans les bons jours et lui donnait envie de vomir dans les pires.

Deux mois, et Tony composait toujours le numéro de Phil par habitude, la situation ne le rattrapant qu'à la deuxième sonnerie.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir, ne rêvant que du corps sans vie de Phil sur le sol.

Alors il buvait, se rendant ivre mort jusqu'à dériver aux bords de l'inconscience. Il s'imaginait le visage de Phil, inquiet et déçu par le comportement de l'ingénieur, mais c'était mieux que rien. Bien mieux que de se sentir seul.

.*.

Phil sentit juste les putains de cellules de son cerveau mourir un peu plus alors qu'il passait un énième après-midi à regarder le plafond terne de l'aile médical du SHIELD.

Deux mois.

.

Deux mois sans aucune visite.

.

Fury relayera sûrement leurs messages quand il viendrait le voir. Lui dira sûrement que l'équipe était trop occupée avec le nettoyage pour lui faire une petite visite. Ou juste trop occupée à combattre un nouveau méchant pour y penser.

Au début, Phil le croyait réellement. Mais alors qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher, et surtout respirer sans une machine après quelques semaines à récupérer, il sut que le directeur lui mentait.

Parce que oui, peut-être bien que l'équipe était occupée, mais Coulson connaissait Tony. Il connaissait son mari. Il n'y avait pas assez de place en enfer pour que le génie ne laisse pas tout tomber à la première occasion juste pour s'assurer que Phil allait bien.

Tony mettrait le monde à feu et à sang pour venir le voir, s'il le devait.

Et pourtant, aucun signe de lui.

.

Ainsi, alors que Phil restait allongé dans son lit, planifiant son évasion de l'aile médicale,il pensait à Tony. Et il espérait, ne pouvait qu'espérer, que son mari allait bien.

Au moins, il avait l'équipe autour de lui.

C'était cette pensée qui gardait Phil calme alors qu'il glissait le couteau de son déjeuner sous les draps.

Tony n'était pas seul.

.*.

Une toux douloureuse déchira la poitrine de Tony.

Le réacteur arc avait réduit sa capacité pulmonaire, à cela combiné le fait qu'il avait littéralement un trou dans la poitrine, et vous obtenez un parfait mélange pour un développement bactériologique, infections et autre grippe.

L'épuisement et les autres blessures n'aidaient certainement pas.

.

Il avait une entorse au poignet, son droit, alors il ne pouvait pas le bander. Ça pouvait interférer avec son travail, alors il continua juste de l'utiliser.

Quelques côtes fêlées aussi, qui elles avaient été bandées, même si elles empiraient à chaque moment qu'il passait avec Nat ou Steve. Surtout Natasha en fait, qui semblait avoir noté ce point faible et qui en profitait, destinant au moins quelques coups bien placé directement dans les os douloureux à chaque session.

Des coupures et des ecchymoses ornaient son corps un peu partout, quelques-unes étaient particulièrement profondes sur les bras et son estomac. Ces dernières avaient été récoltées lors d'un combat où le métal de son armure avait cédé.

Steve lui avait hurler de ne pas bouger assez vite.

Les coupures sur ses bras étaient aussi de sa faute. Il avait totalement foiré la construction des dernières flèches pour Clint en date, et avait accidentellement fait exploser l'une d'elles.

.

Le génie se sentait comme une merde. Il n'avait pas manger ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas le temps. Et la dernière chose qu'il avait avalé était une de ces barres nutritives. Une qui, apparemment, appartenait à Steve. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il méritait la correction qu'il avait eue.

Le sommeil le fuyait. Il s'évanouissait quelques fois, dû à la douleur ou l'alcool, et grappillait du coup un peu de repos. La plupart du temps, il était violemment réveillé par quelqu'un exigeant qu'il continue de travailler.

Tony était juste tellement fatigué. Et blessé.

.

Il pouvait à peine respirer entre deux toux douloureuses et ces frissons qui le secouaient continuellement comme des spasmes. JARVIS continuait de lui rappeler que son poids, sa pression artérielle ainsi que sa fréquence cardiaque diminuaient dangereusement.

Pourquoi s'entait-il de toute manière ?

.

L'équipe le détestait. Ils pensaient qu'il n'était qu'un meurtrier et un connard arrogant. Ce qu'il était.

Ils pensaient qu'il ne valait rien en dehors de ses aptitudes technologiques et son argent. Ce qui était vrai.

Tony savait qu'ils ne voulaient que ses armures. Que s'il venait à mourir, ils la prendraient tout simplement sur son cadavre.

Personne ne se souciait lui désormais. La seule personne qui l'avait éventuellement fait, était morte.

.

L'ingénieur était assis sur le sol de son atelier, appuyé contre une table en sirotant lentement une bouteille de scotch. En pensant comment furieux Phil serait s'il était encore en vie, s'il voyait Tony comme ça, échouant. Steve était le héros de Phil, alors si Steve haïssait Tony, il en était de même pour Phil.

Il prit une autre gorgée et soupira. La vie était une chienne. Il n'y avait plus rien pour le garder à flot et le guider durant ces longues, longues journées.

Alors qu'il sentait ses paupières papillonner avant de doucement se fermer, l'alarme se déclencha.

 _Avengers assemble._

.*.

Phil était énervé. Foutrement furieux.

L'agent s'était facilement échappé de l'aile médicale, il n'avait eu qu'à mettre KO un garde. Après tout, la sécurité n'était présente que pour empêcher les gens d'entrer, pas de les empêcher de sortir.

Et Phil était le meilleur.

.

Coulson avait volé une voiture et alluma la radio alors qu'il était en route vers la ville. Apparemment, il y avait une attaque d'étranges animaux non loin de la tour Stark alors qu'il conduisait.

Le journaliste parlait d'Iron Man et Phil fut submergé par un étrange mélange de soulagement et de douleur. Tony allait bien, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir ?

Cependant, cela pouvait trouver réponse que bien plus tard ; maintenant, Phil devait se rendre le plus rapidement possible à la tour, alors que l'animateur radio venait de déclarer que Iron man venait de tomber du ciel. Blessé.

.*.

Le temps que Phil arrive enfin, le combat était terminé. Les créatures avaient été vaincues. Les héros étaient rentrés chez eux.

Coulson fut accueilli à la tour par une froid, inquiète, confuse et légèrement paniquée IA (intelligence artificielle ).

\- Agent Coulson ? Comment...Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun, que JARVIS se retrouve à court de mots, c'était si étrange et Phil espérait vraiment en plus jamais à l'entendre.

.

\- Oui, c'est moi Jarvis. Peux-tu me faire un rapport sur les Avengers ?

Sur Tony, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

\- Agent, je vous fournirais avec un grand plaisir un rapport complet, cependant, Monsieur a besoin de votre aide en premier. Les secours sont en route, mais il a besoin de soins d'urgence.

Phil pâlit et se crispa alors que l'ascenseur semblait accéléré vers les laboratoires. L'agent se précipita dehors dès que les portes s'ouvrirent et se figea le temps d'une seconde alors qu'il pénétrait le laboratoire privé de Tony.

.

Le génie était couché sur le sol, encore à moitié couvert de son armure, essayant faiblement d'arracher les derniers morceaux avec des mains sanglantes.

Et oh mon dieu, il y avait tellement de sang...

.

Coulson s'agenouilla immédiatement à côté de Tony et posa ses mains pour compresser la blessure sur l'estomac de son époux.

\- Tony ? Babe, reste avec moi, murmura-t-il doucement en voyant pour la première fois depuis des mois ses superbes yeux bruns.

Tony cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, ne bronchant même pas alors que Phil appuyait sur la plaie sanguinolente.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix légèrement pâteuse, les yeux fixés sur Phil. Je... Je ne pensais pas... que tu viendrais pour moi...

Phil fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Bien sûr, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu...

\- Je ne comprends pas... Tu- Tu devrais être au paradis. Je suis... je ne suis pas...

Tony soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux, braquant ensuite son regard sur Phil une fois de plus.

\- Peu importe. C'bon d''te voir... une dernière fois...

\- Tony ? Ne sois pas idiot. Tu n'es pas en train de mourir. Je te tiens. Tout ira bien, chuchotait-il alors qu'il pouvait entendre en arrière-plan des gens arriver.

\- Je t'aime, Phil. Même si... Même si je t'ai jamais mérité.

Les yeux de Tony se fermèrent et Phil fut poussé par une équipe médicale qui a immédiatement commencé à s'occuper de Tony.

L'agent refusa de quitter son chevet, même s'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'une pensée.

.

Où pouvait bien être l'équipe ?

.*.

De retour à l'hôpital. Phil soupira. Il venait pourtant d'en quitter un. Et maintenant, il était de nouveau là, au chevet de son mari.

La liste des blessures de Tony était... Totalement folle. Tout comme étaient les signes de déshydratation, de malnutrition, la privation de sommeil et l'empoisonnement à l'alcool.

C'était un miracle que Tony soit tout en vie, qu'importe qu'il combatte avec une armure en métal lourd.

.

Malgré ce que Phil avait pensé au premier abord, l'équipe des Avengers était bien présente dans la tour à ce moment-là. Jarvis les avait d'ailleurs immédiatement informés des blessures de Tony, leur demandant de l'aide. Ils avaient tout simplement ignoré l'IA. Phil se sentait encore nauséeux en pensant aux dires de Captain America à la sécurité que Tony devait prendre soin de lui-même. Qu'il ne méritait pas leur temps.

Il en allait de même pour l'ancienne adoration pour son héros d'enfance.

.

Phil ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de Tony, comment il était pâle et maigre, trop maigre, et comment il semblait triste.

C'était un véritable crève-cœur. Il voyait enfin son mari de nouveau, et ce dernier était dans un lit d'hôpital.

Par l'enfer, que c'était-il passé alors qu'il était parti ?

.*.

Tony se réveilla avec une migraine énorme. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais certainement pas dans son laboratoire.

Alors, est-ce qu'il était enfin mort ? Son corps avait-il abandonné la bataille ?

Phil... Phil avait été là. Mais maintenant, Tony était clairement réveillé.

.

L'ingénieur observa autour de lui, remarquant facilement l'odeur de l'hôpital. Est-ce que... Est-ce que l'équipe avait appelé de l'aide au final ?

Alors que Tony tournait la tête, il sentit un poids chaud sur sa main. Il baissa son regard sur sa main droite et suivit des yeux le bras qui était attaché à ce poids.

Phil.

\- Oh putain... Haleta Tony, réveillant doucement l'autre homme sous le bruit.

\- Tony, tu es réveillé !

Coulson ne pue s'empêcher de sourire en pressant doucement la main de Tony.

Le génie n'osait pas détourner le regard de son mari.

\- Ils m'ont vraiment donné de super bons médicaments cette fois-ci, hein ? Murmura-t-il tristement. Ou alors je suis enfin devenu fou. Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour. Quoique, ça vaut le coup. Pour te voir une nouvelle fois.

Stark souffla et sourit de nouveau, avec cette mine triste.

\- Tout va bien, Agent. Je sais que tues partit. Peut-être que je le suis aussi. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Plus maintenant. Tes... Tes fu- funérailles étaient m-magnifiques.

Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues de Tony alors qu'il fixait Phil avait émerveillement, comme s'il allait s'évaporer à tout instant.

\- Il y avait des fleurs. Pepp' a tout bien fait. Alors c'était magnifique. S-Steve a dit... Eh bien...C-C'est pas important. J'ai essayé de te rendre fier. Je t'assure,j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé si dur.

Plus de larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et Tony les ferma, serrant un peu la main d'un Phil perdu.

\- J'ai échoué Phil. Je suis désolé.

Alors que Tony dérivait dans les limbes, Phil réalisa lentement ce qui se passait.

Après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur le front de son époux, l'agent sur-qualifié quitta la chambre d'hôpital. Il avait un directeur à tuer.

.*.

Au final, Phil n'a pas, véritablement, tuer Fury.

Il lui a cependant promis de nombreuses manières de le faire si une chose pareille se reproduisait.

Il démissionna aussi, s'assurant d'avoir un sacré bonus très généreux pour toutes ses longues années de service.

Apparemment, tout avait été fait pour « le plus grand bien ». Pour que l'équipe se lie. C'était surtout de grosses conneries.

En parlant de l'équipe, c'était le prochain arrêt de Phil. JARVIS lui avait montré les vidéos des caméras de surveillance, qui avaient fait bouillir son sang. De sales intimidateurs, c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient. De la racaille, de la mauvaise herbe. *

Natasha n'avait fait que le battre, à la limite de la torture, et avait appelé ça de l'entraînement. Steve avait fait la même chose, mais s'était aussi appliqué à briser émotionnellement l'ingénieur. Utilisant sa peine et sa douleur contre lui. Bruce avait traité Tony comme un vulgaire assistant personnel, exigeant toujours plus de temps et d'effort à un génie épuisé. Clint avait été un véritable connard. Dur et irréfléchie, sans cœur. Ne tenant aucunement compte des sentiments de Tony, crachant dans son dos ou même à son visage.

Phil était non seulement en colère, il était aussi terriblement déçu. Pas de Tony, bien entendu pas de Tony ! Tony c'était rendu malade (!) pour plaire à l'équipe ! Et tout ce qu'il avait obtenu en retour, ça avait été la douleur et la peine.

Coulson allait les expulser de la tour. Peut-être par la fenêtre. Rien ne serait plus satisfaisant.

.

Jarvis s'était empressé d'aider son entreprise, gardant silencieux le retour de Phil ainsi que son retour à la tour et prenant des dispositions pour que les affaires de chacune soient prêtes à être déménagées.

Les Avengers étaient tous assis dans les canapés de la zone commune. Ils se levèrent, en état de choc de voir Phil bien portant.

\- Jarvis, scan cet homme.

Le soupir que Jarvis poussa dans les hauts parleurs furent parfaitement audible avant qu'il ne parle tout haut

\- C'est en effet l'agent Coulson.

Phil sourit sombrement.

\- En fait, c'est juste monsieur Coulson désormais, J.

L'ancien agent tourna son regard bleu acier sur les Avengers, son sourire devenant légèrement psychotique.

\- Vous avez tous... Il n'existe aucun mot pour dire combien je vous déteste tous maintenant.

Ce fut sans aucun doute ce qui les choqua le plus. Clint eut tout de même les couilles de lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Phil-

\- N'avise même pas de me parler. Je vous faisais confiance, déclara-t-il sombrement aux deux espions.

Combien de fois s'étaient-il protégé les uns les autres lors d'une mission ? Et dès qu'ils le croyaient mort, ils passent à autre chose et abusaient de son mari.

\- Il vous croyait son ami, lâcha-t-il en fixant Bruce.

Enfin, il se tourna vers Steve.

\- Et vous. Je vous prenais pour mon héros. Mais vous êtes en fait si loin d'en être un. Vous ne valez pas votre titre et encore moins de brandir votre bouclier.

.

Phil ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, levant la main pour faire taire l'équipe.

\- Pendant des mois, vous avez physiquement et mentalement abusé de mon mari. Vous l'avez tellement blessé que je doute qu'il s'en remette totalement un jour. En ce moment, il est à l'hôpital et va devoir y rester pour les prochaines semaines. Voilà pour vous, vos affaires sont emballées et vous n'êtes bien entendu plus les bienvenus ici et honnêtement, je me fous de l'endroit où vous allez, du moment que ce soit très loin de moi et de Tony. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Steve fit un pas en avant et fronça les sourcils.

\- Agent Coulson, c'est de la folie. Si Stark a un problème avec nous, qu'il vienne nous le dire lui-même au lieu de se cacher comme le lâche qu'il est. Il est bon de vous voir en vie, je ne savais pas que vous étiez marié à Stark, même si je dois admettre que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voudriez vous marier avec un tel playboy égoïste ; mais de toute façon, vous pouvez dors et déjà dire à Iron Man qu'il est viré de l'équipe jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne nous présenter ses excuses.

La prochaine chose que Steve remarqua fut le froid de l'acier contre son cou. Phil avait dégainé.

\- Oh non, il n'y a plus d'équipes, Rogers. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Et compte tenu du fait que toutes vos armes sont faites et appartiennent à Tony, vous êtes donc tous inutiles. Une nouvelle équipe est en train d'être mise en place, avec de véritables personnes honorables et honnêtes. Si Tony exprime le désir d'en faire partit, il sera le bienvenu. Cependant, je sens avec mes triples qu'il ne voudra plus jamais faire partit d'aucune équipe, d'aucune sorte.

Alors que Steve ouvrait la bouche pour argumenter, Phil fit sauter la sécurité de son arme, levant un sourcil et défiant silencieusement Rogers de dire quoique ce soit.

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser entrer Fury, accompagné d'une poignée d'agents. Il hocha la tête en direction de Phil et dévisagea les autres.

\- Directeur, pourriez-vous donner un peu de bon sens à Phil ?! Il- Commença Clint, mais fut coupé par un autre regard.

\- Ça suffit, tonna Nick. Je prends l'entière responsabilité de toute la douleur causée en gardant secret la survie de Phil. Cependant...

Son regard devint encore plus sombre.

\- Je n'avais aucune idée que mon équipe abusait de l'un de ses membres jusqu'à il y a une heure seulement. Êtes-vous tous totalement vous ? En mettant la dimension morale douteuse de côté, ce que vous avez tous fait était aussi extrêmement stupide. Stark paye pour absolument tout. Vous avez un toit au-dessus de vos têtes et un pistolet dans la main grâce à lui.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

\- Fury, détendez-vous. Ce n'est pas comme s'il osait nous les retirer. Il est trop faible pour ça.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire puisque Fury sembla être encore plus en colère.

\- Oui, tu as en partie raison. Il ne le fera jamais, parce que c'est un homme bon.

Nick regarda brièvement vers Phil avant de se retourner vers les Avengers

\- Voilà pourquoi c'est moi qui vais le faire. Vous n'êtes tous clairement pas les personnes appropriées pour manier de telles armes avancées. Nous ne pouvons compter sur vous avec de tels armements et vous êtes tout accusé de harcèlement, d'abus et d'agressions aggravées. Jusqu'à ce que votre procès puisse avoir lieu, vous serez tout tenu dans un endroit sécurisé.

.

Phil aurait bien pu retenir son sourire béat. Cependant, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il sourit et hocha la tête vers Nick.

Les protestations des anciens Avengers furent ignorées alors qu'ils étaient tous maîtrisés par Jarvis avec un sédatif très puissant, puis traînés dans une quelconque prison de haute sécurité.

Fury promit à Phil un procès qui allait prendre beaucoup de temps à se mettre en place, ainsi qu'un emprisonnement encore plus long.

.

Et Phil pouvait à nouveau respirer.

.*.

Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard que l'ont pu voir Tony et Phil retourner à la tour, le premier se penchant lourdement sur le second. Bien sûr, le génie était allé tout simplement contre l'avis du médecin, affirmant qu'il avait trop de travail à faire pour se permettre de rêvasser dans un lit d'hôpital.

Phil avait soupiré et promit au médecin qu'il serait là pour s'occuper de l'ingénieur têtu.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de gens pour parler à Tony et encore plus de promesses de la part de Phil, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, pour qu'il commence sincèrement à y croire. Pourtant, Tony peinait toujours à laisser son mari loin de sa vue, terrifié qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau.

Coulson sentait toujours l'envie de frapper quelqu'un pour ça le démanger.

.

Tony était tombé dans une douloureuse crise de panique en apprenant que l'équipe avait été déménagée, pensant qu'il n'avait pas travaillé assez dur. Qu'ils l'abandonnaient. Que Phil serait déçu de ses actions ratées.

Phil lui avait calmement tout expliqué. Il lui avait dit tout ce qui s'était passé et avait fait en sorte que le génie connaisse et comprenne son opinion sur ces viles créatures.

Mais en cet instant, Tony voulait juste ramper dans son lit avec son mari pour la première fois depuis des mois.

.*.

Environ six mois plus tard, les choses commençaient enfin à se calmer.

.

Phil était l'agent de liaison avec la nouvelle génération d'Avengers. De bonnes personnes avec de puissants pouvoir. Et surtout, seulement des êtres humains.

Tony ne se joignait à eux que très rarement. Seulement dans les cas de menaces directes de dominations du monde. Il avait formé lui-même l'équipe R&D qui s'occupait des technologies de l'équipe, ne demandant l'avis de Tony que de temps en temps.

Le SHIELD ne jouait désormais que le rôle fournisseur d'informations et aidait pour les évacuations de civil sur les lieux de batailles.

.

Dans l'ensemble, la charge de travail de Tony s'était réduite à seulement quelques dessins innovants pour SI. Il pouvait travailler sur les projets qu'il choisissait lui-même et avait désormais beaucoup de temps à passer avec ses amis et son mari.

.

Stark avait particulièrement bien accroché avec Sam, un gars avec des mécaniques, et Scott, un mec capable de rétrécir. Tony avait des amis maintenant. De véritables amis.

.

Presque tous les matins, il se réveillait dans les bras de Phil, souriant doucement et bouleversé de soulagement alors qu'il réalisait de nouveau que son mari était vivant.

Il était là toute la journée, contre lui. Il lui donnait la volonté de se nourrir et de s'hydrater régulièrement, commençant doucement à prendre de nouveau soin de lui.

.

Il n'était plus seulement réduit à survivre, il était de nouveau _vivant_.

* * *

* c'est littéralement 'Scum', qui est un peu le pire qualificatif qu'on puisse donner à quelqu'un, c'est pire que « moins que rien », quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas, plus, qu'on l'appelle 'humain'. J'ai fait au mieux pour que ça colle au texte.

* * *

 _Et voilà, une petite traduction pour vous, premier 'travail' sur le fandom Avengers :) j'adore le bashing, j'ai un soucis avec ça x)_

 _Si ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ou aller directement sur le compte A03 de l'auteur pour lui donner vos impressions :)_

 _Je vous embrasse ! A la prochaine pour mon crossover avengers/Harry Potter :)_

 _Xoxo, 'Win_


End file.
